tant qu'il restera un moteur à récupérer
by ylg
Summary: Les hommes de cette époque survivent sur les ruines de l'ancien monde et exploitent pour ce faire des bribes d'une science presque oubliée. ::gen::


**Titre : **Tant qu'il restera un moteur à récupérer  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä (Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent)  
**Personnages : **Asbel de Pejite et beaucoup de figurants  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Miyazaki Hayao, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : ** « Une science ancienne » pour 31 jours (14 mars '13)  
**Prompt : **3/14, Pi-Day  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série, un peu de foreshadowing ; mais pas assez pour devenir incompatible avec le film ?  
**Nombre de mots : **1000~

oOo

Les petits royaumes périphériques, si proches de la Mer de la Décomposition, ne peuvent se permettre de gaspiller quoi que ce soit. Les enfants des familles royales sont mis au travail comme les autres. À des travaux peut-être plus nobles que le commun de leurs sujets, mais au travail quand même. Nausicaä fille de Jill de la Vallée du Vent a vécu son enfance entre cerf-volant et gunship, et en tant que futur dirigeant n'ignore rien du fonctionnement de tout leur petit royaume.  
À Pejite Lastel a vécu une vie plus calme. Les sexes y sont encore un peu plus séparés, et par-dessus toutes les activités domestiques à présider et de l'étiquette à apprendre, le rôle de la princesse royale sera d'un jour contracter un mariage utile pour sa lignée et sa cité. Les petites populations ont besoin d'enfants vivants et forts. Son frère Asbel pour sa part a été élevé plus dans un atelier qu'à la cour.

Beaucoup de science s'est perdue au fil des siècles, mais dans les ateliers de Pejite, l'on fait de son mieux pour la conserver, et même la développer. Les mineurs extraient des moteurs des ruines anciennes, les mécaniciens savent les remettre en état et à partir d'eux construire des machines performantes. Ces moteurs sont des reliques d'un autre monde, utilisant une source d'énergie intrinsèque inconnue et invisible. Les hommes pourraient croire à la magie, mais eux savent que ce sont des mécaniques, avec une part impénétrable mais aussi une part compréhensible, et donc utilisables. Ils ont déduit plus ou moins, par essais et erreurs coûteux dans les premiers temps, comment les exploiter et les faire durer.  
Malgré tous leurs efforts ils n'ont jamais réussi à en fabriquer d'autres, mais au moins, ils savent entretenir ceux qui existent, et les faire durer le plus possible. Les leurs, qu'ils ont minés eux-mêmse, et en applicant la même technique d'étude et de déduciton, ceux des autres récupérés un peu partout sur les terres désolées. Malgré tout leur savoir-faire, ils ne sont pas éternels ; rien n'est éternel, surtout pas le travail des hommes, mais ils font vraiment de leur mieux.

C'est vrai qu'il y a demeure une controverse sur leur utilisation : n'est-ce pas dangereux que de faire perdurer la technologie du passé, celle qui a conduit le monde ancien à sa perte par les Sept Jours de Feu ? Mais ce ne sont pas quelques moteurs qui détruiront le monde, et leur survie en dépend. Pour faire marcher leur cité, et parce qu'ils n'ont presque pas d'autre moyen de production de biens. Ils en produisent donc en plus pour les troquer contre provisions aux cités environnantes qui ne savent pas y faire aussi bien qu'eux. Et leurs moteurs, ça ne sont pas des machines de guerre ou de mort en soi ! Tout dépend de l'usage qu'on en fait. Dans ces petits royaumes ils sont une aide certaine à la vie. Ça n'est pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le temps et les ressources à investir pour en tirer autre chose.  
C'est vrai aussi que certains se méfient toujouts et essaient de se passer de ces moteurs en lesquels ils n'ont pas confiance puisqu'ils ne peuvent les comprendre entièrement. À d'autres endroits l'on réinvente des techniques plus anciennes pour soutirer son énergie au vent. L'on n'a jamais réussi à récupérer celle du soleil. Et c'est peut-être pour le mieux quand on tremble aux contes de la puissance de feu qui détruisit le monde ?

Des contes parlent d'un âge de métal où les forges abondaient. Il y a des millénaires que le métal a été remplacé par d'autres matériaux. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus assez de métal en soi utilisable pour alimenter les forges, ni de forges assez puissantes pour le fondre. De même pour les éclats de céramique : on peut les tailler, les aiguiser, les briser si l'on n'est pas prudent, mais pas les fondre et les remodeler, ni en recréer. On ne crée pas grand' chose de nouveau, ces temps ci. On survit sur les ruines du passé...  
Et « on dit que », à Shuwa chez les Dorks, il existerait un mausolée de la science ancienne, abirtant toutes les techniques que le reste du monde a perdues, soigneusement conservées.  
Asbel de Pejite dans son atelier n'y croit pas franchement. Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi ne s'en servent-ils pas ? Peut-être à cause de leur religion qui l'interdit, comme une hérésie, par crainte des Sept Jours de Feu et une prudence absolue : plus jamais ça. Quand même, c'est dommage de s'en priver. Ou ils déchiffrent les formules mais n'ont plus les moyens, plus les matériaux, épuisés, pour les mettre en œuvre. Ça doit être frustrant. Ou tout simplement, que les écrits leur sont incompréhensibles, pour des esprits d'ajourd'hui ? Alors comme être sûr que ce sont bien ce que l'on croit...  
Non, Asbel ne cherche pas à savoir. L'Empire Dork et Shuwa, c'est loin. En ce qui concerne Pejite et les autres royaumes périphériques, ces techniques sont perdues, voilà tout. Est-ce pour le mieux, est-ce pour le pire, ça n'est pas sa place de décider.

C'est vrai, toujours, qu'ils rêvent de fabriquer de leurs propres mains de nouveaux moteurs plus performants. Que c'est toujours un drame quand l'un finit par casser et s'avérer irréparable. Mais ils peuvent se contenter de ce qu'ils ont, faire durer ce qu'ils trouvent et miner un peu plus profond pour en récupérer d'autres. Le filon sur lequel s'est bâtie Pejite n'est pas encore épuisé. Ils sont encore loin des fonds de mine estimés par leurs ingénieurs. Et quand ça arrivera...  
Il ne s'agit pas de pessimisme, de se dire que tant pis puisqu'eux ne seront plus là, ou que pire, les hommes auront fini de disparaître avant. Ils ont encore confiance dans ce qui se cache et que l'avenir révèlera. Ils ont le temps pour trouver autre chose. Ça n'est pas juste retarder l'inévitable !  
Avec leur philosophie de la récupération, de la réutilisation, de la rentabilisation jusqu'au bout du peu qu'ils ont, ils tiennent bon. Et quand ça sera nécessaire, alors ils inventeront d'autres moyens ; leurs descendants sauront se débrouiller. Et c'est pour que leurs descendants vivent qu'Asbel accorde tous ces soins au moteur qu'il remet en état aujourd'hui.


End file.
